Igualmente diferentes
by kasamy-kun
Summary: este fic trata de la pareja kurapikaxkillua, y las aventuras que esta contiene, los celos, la intriga, el amor, el odio, todo puede pasar, kura (seme) kill (uke), espero y les guste. advertencia: yaoi lemon ewe,
1. Chapter 1

**Aloh!, bueno aqui les traigo otro fic, este es de kurapika(seme) x killua(uke), casi nadie suve de esta pareja, tengo que intentarlo, esta pareja me tienta xc, sera de muchos capitulos, asi que les dejare con la duda en algunos huajajaja n.n eso es todo, gracias por leer...**

_**como lo conoci?** fue en la prueva del casador, lo vi en su skiter, la verdad lo pase de largo, al igual que el ami_

_**entonces como? **establecio amistad con gon, por lo cual nos vimos obligados a conocernos__, un amigo de gon, eso es todo_

_**pero el** cada ves me llamaba mas la atencion, sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, su abilidad, su actitud_

**me fui perdiendo, **en todo su ser, simplemente era perfecto y embriagante

**sin enbargo,** se fue de mi lado, sin poder hacer nada, iria a rescatarlo, planeaba rescatarlo yo solo

**pero, **gon fue a salvarlo, se quedo con el credito, verlo sonreirle a gon me ponia furioso

**estaba celoso?, **de que killua fuera mas apegado a gon que ami?

**entonces es cierto, **siento algo por killua, y lo que siento

**que es lo que siento por el?, **no es amistad, este sentimiento es

**amor, **lo amo, ahora esta claro, este sentimiento es amor

**ahora?, **le demostrare lo que siento y lo hare mio

**pero, y el rechazo?,** le hare saber que lo amo, pero al pensar que se enamore de alguien mas, empieso a enfurecer

**como si no fuera yo,** mis ojos cambian a carmesi, y pensamientos como: lo hare mio sin importar su opinion, no lo dejare escapar, matare a cualquiera que se le hacerque..

**jamas le aria daño o si?, **ese pensamiento aun no tiene respuesta, parte de mi dice que espere, pero la otra parte..

**mi mas grande deseo?,** encerrarlo y no dejarlo ir jamas...

**ahora?,** esperare, a que se de cuenta, pero no planeo esperar por siempre, lo protejere hasta entonces, el sera mio y solo mio...

-kurapika has estado en las nuves estos ultimos minutos, que es lo que piensas tanto?-

-no es nada leorio, simplemente nada-

leorio pudo observar que kurapika apretaba sus puños con fuerza, volteo a donde kurapika miraba, solo eran gon y killua jugueteando como de costumbre..

- vaya que eres raro kurapika-

**aloh! que les parecio el primer capitulo?, si esta corto perdon u.u, no tengo pc y lo estoy escribiendo por mi cel xc, pero bueno, espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, nos vemos en el proximo, gracias por leer, kasamy-kun byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

**aloh! bueno, aqui les traigo el segund cap, tengo muchas ideas para este fic y no quiero que se pierdan asi que a leer n.n**

-creo que ire a tomar algo de aire fresco, regreso en un minuto leorio-

-si claro, tomate tu tiempo kurapika-

kurapika salio con la intencion de despejar su mente, gon y killua habian salido y su mente lo atormentaba de pensamientos que para ser onestos no le gustaban en lo mas minimo, pero como si fuese cosa del destino encontro a killua merodiando por la plaza..

-killua? que no se supone que estes con gon?-

-si, pero el idiota se fue corriendo y lo perdi- dijo un tanto molesto

esta era la oportunidad de estar solos...

- quieres que te invite a un helado?-

una ves que comparon el helado, kurapika y killua decidieron sentarse en el parque, que convenientemente estaba solo..

- te gusto el helado?-

killua solo puso su tipica cara de gato para luego seguir comiendo..

- ya veo, oye killua, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es importante asi que por favor presta atencion-

killua paro de comer - claro, que es lo que pasa rubio?-

- para empesar no me digas rubio -_-, bueno killua... yo- kurapika se acerco mas y mas hasta que logro invadir el espacio personal del albino -yo te...-

- oh, gon!- killua iba a salir corriendo hacia su amigo pero el agarre de sus muñecas proviniente de kurapika lo detuvo..

- que es lo que pasa?-

- no, no es nada- kurapika solto a killua y este se fue hacia donde gon...

- si tan solo hubiese estado mas cerca de el, yo no me hubiera podido controlar... estuvo cerca...-

camino al hotel, gon y killua jugueteaban como de costumbre, a diferencia de kurapika que solo miraba con odio al moreno...

-kurapika, te sucede algo?

- claro que no gon, no es nada-

una ves en la recepcion...

-¿como que hay un problema con las habitaciones?!-

-calmate leorio!, me podria explicar que es lo que sucede señorita?-

- la habitacion para cuatro personas que habian apartado aparentemente fue comprado, por lo cual se les dara dos lovis con cupo de dos personas cada uno...-

-un, un lovi? soy la persona mas feliz del mundo!- dijo leorio con bata y alas de angel..

- escuchaste eso killua, compartiremos un lovi- dijo gon chocandolas con killua

- solo hay un problema con eso, en cada lovi debe de estar un adulto, por cuestiones de seguridad-

-eh?, pero si somos lo suficiente maduros como para estar solo-

-lo siento, son reglas del hotel, bueno aqui les dejo sus llaves, un placer atenderlos, con permiso-

una ves que la recepcionista se fue...

-bien tenemos que elegir las parejas-

- creo que es mas que obio que yo me ire con kurapika riorio-

-leorio! se mas respetuoso con tus mayores niño!-

- aaa si claro, lo siento anciano, sere mas respetuoso-

- que dices mocoso?, te dare una buena leccion-

- te estoy esperando vejete, aver que sabes hacer-

- paren ya!, leorio yo ire contigo, killua tu iras con kurapika..-

- ahora que estamos calmados, que les parece si vamos a refrescarnos al lovi y volvemos para cenar?-

la idea de kurapika a todos agrado, despues de todo, sus vacaciones en esa hermosa playa serian un desperdicio si no salian, todos se fueron a sus lovis...

-me dare una ducha-

-si esta bien, yo estare arreglandome..-

despues de 1 minuto kurapika entro al baño...

- lo siento killua, olvide mi celular...a...qui..-

killua apenas habia retirado su camisa y iba por su short cuando vio a kurapika entrar...

kurapika salio de prisa sin siquiera tomar su celular, cerro la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se sento en el suelo recargando su espalda en la puerta...

- su vientre, solo pude ver su vientre y su espalda, pero, entonces... por que estoy...-

- diablos, debi ponerle seguro a la puerta...-

despues de una larga ducha killua salio y pudo ver a kurapika...

-kurapika, pero que es lo que haces? aaah!-

**aloh! que les parecio? ewe adivinen que estaba haciendo kurapika ewe y que pasara en el prox n.n nos vemos byebye...**


	3. Chapter 3

**aloh!, aqui les traigo el 3er cap n.n. gracias por comentar, TuT tratare de seguir sus opiniones al pie de la letra, y lo que pasara sera un SE-CRE-TO ;3 bueno a leer!**

-Kurapika, pero que es lo que haces? aaah!-

Killua tropeso con Kurapika que se encontraba en el suelo...

-Kurapika que es lo que haces en el suelo?- dijo sobandose la cabeza..

-na-nada... bueno, que te parece si nos vamos?- dijo dandole la mano a Killua

una ves en el restaurante...

-Leorio, donde estan?, tenemos 20 minutos esperandolos, llamame cuando escuches este mensaje..-

- y bien?-

-creo que tenemos que empezar nosotros solos-

-mmmm, bien...-

- dime Killua, como has estado?-

-eh, yo? bueno...- me sonroje un poco, disimule agachando la cabeza, no esperaba que Kurapika fuese directo...

_se sonrojo, sonrei ante aquel acto, es tan tierno asi.._

-bu-bueno, bien...creo-

un silencio muy incomodo para Killua aparecio, por el otro lado, kurapika admiraba el rostro de su amado sonrojado...

_por que mierda no dice nada?_

-perdon Killua, admiraba tu rostro, en que nos quedamos?- necesito ser lo mas directo posible, quiero que entiendas lo que siento, ademas, tu cara asi es tan hermosa..

-c-como?, yo emm...-

- dije que admiraba tu rostro, quieres ir a un lugar despues de comer?-

-... si, creo que, sera, sera divertido..-

-bien, sera una cita- sonrio y durante toda la cena Killua no dijo nada, solo estaba sonrojado al maximo, mientras que Kurapika solo lo miraba...

una ves saliendo del restaurante...

-bien, ahora a donde quieres ir?..- Killua solo se encojio de brazos...

- bien, te llevare a un lugar especial- Kurapika tomo la mano de Killua y lo jalo...

-que-que haces, sueltame!-

-te gustara el lugar-

Kurapika llevo a Killua a la playa, al lugar mas hermoso, era perfecto...

_el rostro de Killua es simplemente hermoso a la lus de la luna, quiero besarlo_ Kurapika se hacerco lebemente al rostro de Killua..

-tienes razon Kurapika, esto es...bip bip bip, oh es Gon, vaya idiota! donde estas?-

-jejeje, Leorio se equivoco de restaurante, ahora el esta ebrio y, pare ser que nos quedaremos hasta tarde..-

- pero que dices? donde estas? ire por...- Kurapika tiro el celular de Killua..

- waaaa, Kurapika que es lo que...- Killua pudo observar observar que Kurapika tenia los ojos color escarlata...

- es nuestra cita, no puedes ir con nadie, mucho menos con Gon!-

- pero que es lo que dices? aaa- Kurapika tomo las muñecas de Killua y lo puso contra una palmera

-su-suelta-me- el agarre era tan fuerte que parecia que se le romperian las muñecas..

-Kura...pika- Killua patio a Kurapika, haciendo que se apartara, apenas iba a correr pero Kurapika tomo el pie de Killua haciendo que este callera a la arena, una ves en el suelo, Kurapika se puso arriba de Killua...

- no iras con Gon, ti eres mio y solo mio! entiendes?-

- no, no, noooooo!-

-Kurapika estas bien?-

-eh? que paso?-

-pues, despues de habrir la puerta del baño me tropese con tigo, ambos nos golpeamos muy fuerte, pero tu te desmayaste..-

-eso fue...-

_estaba desilucionado y a la ves alibiado, esa cita era perfecta, pero, ese no era yo, jamas le haria daño, solo, quiero que sea mio..._

- te compre comida -

-gracias, que paso con Leorio y Gon?-

- ah, cansele la cita, comeremos solo los dos aqui-

- ya veo... Killua-

- mmm?-

Kurapika se hacerco al rostro de Killua, y lo beso...

_esto no es un sueño..._

una ves que termino el beso...

- quiero que entiendas Killua, que apartir de hoy, luchare por tu amor, tu seras mio y solo mio-

-pe-pe-pero que dices i-idiota!, yo no soy de nadie!- killua salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la habitacion, mas sonrojado no podia estar y cuando salia se escucho un golpe..

-arg! estupida pared!-

_jajaja, a partir de ahora... eres mio- Kurapika sonrio y continuo comiendo como si nada..

_i-i-idiota, como, como pudo be-besarme, es decir, somos chicos los-los dos, y no es que me desagrade pero, no no me gusta es es solo que... aaaaaa mis pensamientos me volveran locoooo!... tu seras mio y solo mio... que significa eso?, no volvere a la habitacion jamas!, pero acaso... me ama? y yo... yo no lo amo no no no! pero entonces por que siento esto cada que recuerdo el beso... aaaa! Kurapika, eres un idiota!_

**aloh!, se que no fue para nada largo u.u, lo siento, para la prox sera mucho mas largo que este lo prometo, el lemon vendra despues, pero solo les dire, que si, cumplire tu sueño akira n.n gracias por comentar: Natsumi, akira yaoi, KILLU UKE99, y gracias por leer n.n, nos vemos en el prox cap byebye kasamy-kun!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloh, bueno aqui les traigo el 4to capitulo, espero y lo disfruten, tratare de hacerlo mas largo de lo habitual,bueno, sin mas que decir, a leer! n.n**

eran ya aproximadamente las 3:30 de la madrugada, Killua aun se encontraba merodiando por la playa...

-ese idiota!, no volvere al apartamento jamas!- Killua solto un gran bosteso antes de recostarse sobre la mesilla en la cual se encontraba-creo que morire de sueño... suficiente, no dejare que Kurapika me impida dormir en la habitacion, voy a ir ahi y me dormire en el sofa!- dijo levantandose y cerrando el puño triunfante...

una ves que Killua llego, solamente se tiro en el sofa y enseguida se quedo dormido, abrio los ojos de poco ya que sintio que estaba en brazos de alguien, borrosamente pudo ver a Kurapika cargandolo hacia la habitacion, como estaba mas dormido que despierto decidio no protestar, Kurapika lo recosto sobre la cama, lo cobijo y le planto un beso casi necesitado, bruscamente dulce, para despues recostarse a lado de Killua, tomandolo y haciendo que la cabeza de Killua quedara en su pecho, Killua solo poso sus manos en el pecho de Kurapika, recargo su cabeza y se quedo dormido sin mas, Kurapika solo lo acerco mas a su cuerpo...

- te amo tanto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedar dormido

a la mañana siguiente...

apenas me desperte vi a Kurapika abrazondome y yo respondiendole, senti mi cara arder, necesito levantarme!- Killua trato de alejarse suavemente del cuerpo de Kurapika, pero no contaba con que este estubiese despiero, asi que lo jalo hacia el nuevamente..

-arg, Kurapika, estas despierto, sueltame!- dijo empujando el pecho de Kurapika con sus manos..

- es que no recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-

al momento en que Killua lo recordo, se sonrojo al maximo..

-pe-pero somos chi-chicos!-

-eso no importa, solo debes saver, que te amo y que eres mio...- Kurapika no tomo en cuenta que su Killua era muy escurridizo, al momento de terminar su frace Killua ya estaba saliendo del cuarto..

-jaja, Killua olvidaba que eres agil- dijo sonriendole

-ire con Go..- al momento de abrir la puerta Kurapika la cerro bruscamente...

- creo que olvidaste un pequeño detalle, te dije que eres mio y que lucharia por tu amor..-

-no, eso lo recuerdo bien..- dijo Killua volteando la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo..

- bien, pues a Gon lo veo como una amenza, por lo tanto no te permitire ir con el..-

-eh?, pero que dices!, tu no puedes mandarme, y yo ire con Gon quieras o...n...o-Killua vio a Kurapika muy furioso, su cara daba miedo de sierta forma..

-eso no importa, no los dejare estar juntos...- los ojos de Kurapika cada ves se veian con un poco mas de carmesi...

espera, que es lo que hago?, Gon es su mejor amigo, no puedo hacer esto...

-lo siento Killua, pero esto es lo que me haces sentir, no puedo estar tranquilo entiendes?, solo quiero que seas solo mio...- Kurapika hacerco el rostro de Killua sosteniendolo de la barbilla con la intencion de un claro beso, pero Killua se rehuso empujando a Kurapika y saliendo de la habitacion... -me va a costar, pero como lo dije, luchare por el..- dijo saliendo calmada y felismente del cuarto...

-pero, que le pasa?, es que quiere hacer eso todo el tiempo?, estare con quien a mi se me de la gana!, su cara en ese momento... en realidad parecia que se fuese a descontrolar en cualquier momento...

-ah, Killua que haces aqui?-

-Gon, no solo que...- no puedo decirle, no se que es lo que pasaria..- te estaba buscando grandisimo idiota, donde estabas?-

-bueno, traje a Leorio ebrio, y no se levanto en todo el dia, me preocupe y cuando porfin desperto, tenia dolor de cabeza y...-

-si como sea, comprame un helado- dijo con su clasica cara de gato

-bien, y por cierto, donde esta Kurapika?-

-b-bueno el...-

-aqui estoy...-

-Kurapika...-

-hey Gon, me buscabas?, no les importa que pase el dia con ustedes?-

-claro que no, justo ahora ibamos por un helado, vamos!...-

Gon se adelanto como de costumbre, y Killua para no quedarse atras con Kurapika tambien se adelanto, una ves llegando a la neveria...

-donde esta Leorio?-

-pues, tiene dolor de cabeza...-

-entiendo, se ah de haber divertido mucho..-

-si, en realidad fue...-

en lo que Gon hablaba kurapika tomaba la mano de Killua bajo la mesa, al sentir el tacto, Killua miro a su mano, y se sonrojo ante aquel acto, planeaba retirar su mano, pero Kurapika aplico mas fuerza evitando que quitara la mano...

(llaman a Gon) dip dip dip

-Leorio?-

los gritos del mayor se pudieron escuchar hasta china, pedia un cafe y comida...

-ok ok, calmate te lo llevo enseguida, vamos con Leorio Killua..- Killua planeaba ir pero al sentir un leve apreton en el agarre de su mano penso que seria una mala idea...

-yo me quedare aqui, con Kurapika jeje-

-bien, no tardo!- el imperactivo de Gon se fue corriendo hacia el hotel mientras que Kurapika y Killua permanecian en silencio hasta que...

-no puedes decirme que hacer, tu no me mandas entiendes!, hoy dormire con Go- Killua fue callado por un beso, es que esto se volveria costumbre?-por que siempre haces eso?-

-por que te amo, y eso se comparte con la persona a la cual amas..-

-pero yo, yo no...-

-hare que me ames, de una u otra manera, no te dejare tan facil...-

lo que decia Kurapika siempre lograba callar y de paso sonrojar a Killua...

-no tienes escusa, como ya te lo dije- se acerca a Killua y lo carga para salir de la neveria-eres mio..-

-pero que idioteces dices, bajame ahora! que me bajes! Kurapikaaaaaaa...

**aloh!, que les parecio? espero que entretenido y un poco mas largo de lo habitual xp, BB-chan: quiero hacer como que Kurapika tiene otra MUY diferente personalidad cuando tiene los ojos escarlata, pero el Kurapika normal es todo un caballero, sera mas interesante de esta manera para las partes de fdkls ewe, y gracias por comentar, espero y te guste mucho la historia!...**

**akira yaoi: muchisisisimas gracias por tus sugerencias, espero y las aya seguido al pie de la letra, si no, me dices, aveces se me va la cordura x3 pero siempre vuelve, me ama yo lo se ewe, sip tu sueño sera plasmado aqui, pero espera, que aun falta historia, gracias por leer mis otros fics, espero y te hayan gustado, sientete libre de comentar cualquier cosa, todo vale aquix3, espero y se te haya echo aunque sea un poquito mas largo que los otros, trabajare en eso, de verdad, mientras tendran que sufrirx3, digo no es como que me guste hacerlos sufrir.. o si? huajajaja, okno...**

**eso fue todo, dejen reviews y diviertanse huuujuu, kasamy-kun*~* **


	5. Chapter 5

**aloh!, como están?, yo estoy muy feliz de que ustedes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar TuT espero hacer este fic mejor , siguiendo claro sus sugerencias, sin mas por el momento, nos vemos abajo!:33**

La noche había llegado, y según lo planeado, Kurapika y Killua cenarían SOLOS, pero claro que su PLAN fue frustrado al ver a Leorio y a Gon esperando en la mesa acordada, jugueteando como de costumbre...

-Leorio, Gon, hola, que, que hacen aquí? jeje- Kurapika miro a Killua con una cara sarcástica al decir eso...

una vez que Kurapika tomo ha ciento al lado de Killua...

-creí especificar que cenaríamos los dos SOLOS- le susurro al oído

- y ami que me dices, yo no los invite- dijo un tanto irritado

_eso significa, que quería cenar solo con migo?, en ese caso, tengo que deshacerme de estos dos..._

- y, para que vinieron?-

- bueno, como por arte de magia y la buena suerte de este chico- le sacudió los cabellos a Gon - ganamos 4 pases para la fiesta vip de la ciudad!-

- lo siento Leorio, pero Killua y yo ya tenemos...-

- waaa, y que esperan?, vamos a arreglarnos!, Gon, a que te gano de regreso al hotel!, entonces, me servirás durante 1 semana!- aclaro triunfante

_bueno, no se puede evitar, después de todo sigue siendo un niño_ sonrio ante ese pensamiento pero...

- vale, pero si te gano, tendrás que darme un beso!-

Leorio estaba besando los pases que ni se entero, pero en cambio Kurapika...

-b-beso?, va-vale!, en sus marcas... listos...-

_eso jamas pasara!_

-ya, entonces los alcanzamos haya, vamos Killua- se lo llevo jalándolo del brazo

- no espera!, y que con la carrera?- dijo tratando de sacar su brazo...

-tendrá que esperar- _para toda la vida_

Kurapika realizo un enorme esfuerzo para no golpear al moreno...

_somos amigos, es imposible que sienta tanto odio cuando se acerca a Killua..._ pensó en vos alta sentado en la orilla de la cama, ya con traje esperando a el albino..

la puerta del baño se abrió por fin...

-tsk, odio esta ropa es incomoda!- se quejaba Killua mientras que Kurapika admiraba su figura en ese traje blanco, se veía simplemente sexy... tal vez de demasiado...

- que esperas, andando!- apenas iba a emprender camino hacia la puerta cuando los brazos de Kurapika lo atraparon en un tierno abrazo..-

- que es lo que haces!, suéltame!- dijo descontrolado, tratando de liberarse, pero al ver a Kurapika tan cálido, decidió calmarse, solo un poco por su puesto...

- seguro que quieres ir? podríamos quedarnos aquí...- Kurapika empujo a Killua hacia la cama, se acerco a este que trataba de levantarse se coloco en cima de el, tomando sus muñecas con una mano y colocando las contra la cama, su pierna se encontraba en la entre -pierna del albino, cada ves se adentraba mas, la mano que tenia libre empezó a levantar la camisa de Killua, acariciando del abdomen hasta el vientre recibiendo como respuesta que este curveara la espalda... a centímetros de su rostro...

-qu-que es lo que tra-mas...- dijo débilmente, moviendo sus piernas y brazos para tratar de liberarse, pero al sentir aquellos toques bajando mas alla de su vientre quedo totalmente paralizado...

-disfrutar de nuestra compañía...- era el momento perfecto, Killua no mostraba resistencia alguna pero...solo unos segundos, solos unos cuantos segundos mas hubieran bastado para poderle dar ese beso tan necesitado a Killua, pero el maldito toque de la puerta y las voces de Gon y Leorio hicieron reaccionar a Killua, este empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Kurapika logrando apartarlo de encima para luego salir corriendo..

-ah...- un resignado suspiro proveniente de Kurapika segundos después se convirtió en ira..- simplemente no es mi día... o ese par hace que este no sea mi día..-

- hey Kurapika, te quedas o que, andando!- grito leorio saliendo con ambos chicos..

**aloh!, que les parecio? se que fue corto pero el proximo sera mas largo, que pasara en la fiesta? un encuentro peligroso aparecera ewe. bueno gracias por comentar, etto...**

**para akira yaoi: como inicio/hago mi cuenta en fanfiction? pues es bastante facil, te lo explicare por pasos n.n:**

*** entra a la pagina fanfiction.**

*** si es que lo tienes en modo celular, dirigete hacia abajo, encontraras la opcion Desktop/Tablet mode y la eliges.**

*** despues te diriges a la parte superior derecha, encontraras la opcion Sign up, la eliges**

*** una ves alli, te va a pedir los siguientes datos para crear tu cuenta: **

**Username (ejemplo: kasamy-kun)**

**Email (ejemplo: killuaewe hot/gmail .com)**

**Password (ejemplo: chocolates789)**

*** una ves rellenados estos datos le picas a: Sign up y asi se creara tu cuenta**

*** otra opcion es entrar por medio de :**

**google, facebook, twitter etc...**

*** solo tienes que picarle a la que quieras en la barra superior que dice: FictionPress, si es que no tienes abierta tu cuenta, solo te pedira tu Email y tu Password**

*** si entras por uno de esos, tienes que tener tu gmail/facebook/twitter/etc abiertos para poder entrar a tu cuenta de fanfiction.**

**eso es todo espero que te haya servido, si tienes otra pregunta no dudes en decirme.**

**gracias a todos por leer, lo mismo les digo, si necesitan ayuda pueden pedirmela y yo gustosa les ayudo, dejen sus reviews! byebye kasamy-kun.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloh!, cuanto tiempo!, bueno como les prometi en el cap anterior, este cap sera mas largo de lo habitual, bueno, pasen a leer el 6to capitulo n.n/..**

En todo el camino a la fiesta, Killua evitaba a Kurapika en todas las formas posibles...

- ahi! creo que es ahi!- grito Leorio apuntando hacia un club llamado la media noche..

una ves que entraron mostraron el pase y los llevaron a una sala vip especial..

- este club esta de lujo, no es asi Kurapika?-

- ah? a si, claro jeje-

- o soy yo, o algo pasa entre tu y Killua?-

- eh?, pero que tonterias Leorio jeje, por que lo dices?-

- bueno, es que no has parado de verlo desde que llegamos, y parece que estas molesto-

- sera tu imaginacion jeje-

- mira, se que estas enamorado de Killua, crees que no lo noto?, para ser honestos, no engañas ni a gon -

- es que se ve tan claro?-

- no te preocupes, y... el ya lo sabe?-

- digamos que lo esta digiriendo..- cuando Kurapika desvio la mirada hacia el baño de hombres, pudo ver claramente a Illumi entrando en el..

- necesito utilizar el baño, vuelvo enseguida Leorio-

Kurapika se dirigio hacia el baño, y antes de entrar procuro que Killua no estubiera por los alrededores, el estaba jugueteando con Gon en una mesa, eso era mejor a que se encontrara con su hermano...

una ves que verifico si era Illumi, se le acerco y frente a frente le dijo..

- que es lo que haces aqui?-

- Kurapika..., para tu gusto pense que este tipo de lugares no te agradaban..-

- no has respondido mi pregunta, que es lo que haces aqui?-

- eh venido por un cliente.., si tu estas aqui, Kill esta aqui tambien?-

- no permitire que te le acerques..-

- no eh venido por el, pero ahora que se que esta aqui, podemos divertirnos de hermano a hermano-

Illumi salio del lugar en busca de Killua..

- no dejare que le pongas un solo dedo en sima- decia caminando al lado de el, tratando de guardar la compostura y no subir tanto el volumen de voz..

- soy su hermano, eso tu no lo puedes evitar..-

las palabras que decia el inexprecibo hermano de Killua eran ciertas, pero eso no era excusa..

Illumi llego a la mesa donde se encontraba Killua y Gon, el moreno inmediatamente se puso a la defenciba y se coloco en frente de Killua..

- a-aniki... que que haces aqui?- decia con una voz cortante y temblorosa..

- vine por trabajo, pero como estas aqui, no quieres venir a mi mesa? - Illumi extendio su mano, un silencio se poso en aquella mesa, el silencio que Gon decidio romper..

- no permitire que te lo lleves!..-

Killua sabia perfectamente que su hermano era mas fuerte, por lo que podria matar a sus amigos en solo segundos...

- quien me lo impedira?-

tendria que hacer algo, pronto!

Killua poso su mano en la de su hermano, este lo jalo, y ambos, se perdieron entre la gente que se encontraba en la pista..

- Killua! ire a buscarlo, tu dile a Leorio!- ordeno el moreno

_ esta ves tu no te quedaras con el credito!_ - yo tambien ire a buscarlo!-

todo era tan apretado, la gente apenas deja espacio!

- que que es lo que quieres realmente aniki?-

-solo quiero divertirme con MI hermano, quieres algo de tomar?- dijo sacando dos bebidas muy coloridas

- no, yo, yo estoy bien..-

- vamos, te gustara, es muy especial..- decia insistiendo, mas bien, exigiendo..

- e-esta bien..- Killua sabia perfectamente que la bebida tenia algo, pero, o la tomaba o algo pasaria con sus amigos, que es lo peor que puede pasar? despues de todo el es imune a el alcohol...

- pu-puedo volver con mis amigos?- dijo despues de tomar toda la bebida..

- no creo que puedas ni pararte..-

despues de decir eso, Killua entro en un estado inconciente, resumiendo, ebrio..

aprovechando esto, Illumi se acerco a Killua y le dio un beso mientras que colocaba una aguja en la cabeza de este

- no reconoceras a tus amigos cuando estes sobrio...- despues de decir eso, fue cargando a Killua hacia la salida, pero Kurapika los encontro...

- Killua!

- Kura...pikaaaaaaa-

- es acaso que lo drogaste?!-

- bueno, se le pasaron las bebidas..-

- me disculpo, pero nos retiramos..- tomo la mano de Killua y lo apego a su cuerpo..

- bien, solo te advierto, que mañana Kill volvera a mi lado y se olvidara de ustedes, nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo en la obscuridad...

Kurapika llamo a Leorio abisandole que se retiraria con Killua, una ves que llegaron a el cuarto...

- Kurapikaaa, eres rarooooo- dijo Killua dirijiendose a la cama...

- Killua te vas a caer si brincas en la cama..-

- no importa si me caigo, caere de pie, por que soy un gato!- dijo tropesandose, para su suerte Kurapika lo atrapo por detras..

- todo un gatito eh? haja- Kurapika no pudo evitar el reir, ver a su amado en ese estado si que le causaba risa..

- quiero dormir, dame mi pijama de gato!- exigio el gato de Killua tirandose a la cama..

- jajaja, vale vale...- al voltear con la pijama de Killua, se dio cuenta de que este se estaba desvistiendo, si es que asi se le puede llamar el que se haya quedado con los pantalones en las rodillas y con la camisa en la cabeza...

- deja que yo te cambie Killua, creo que no estas en condiciones- no sabia si reir o sonrojarse...

Kurapika levanto al drogado de Killua, y empezo a ponerle la pijama...

- Kurapika, tienes que ayudarme!-

- jajaja, y ahora en que gatito?- dijo bromeando..

- el malvado principe Illumi me a colocado una aguja!-

eso es lo que Illumi dijo!- que mas paso killua?- dijo dejando de lado las bromas..

- el me a encantado, para que cuando este sobrio, no te reconosca a ti, a el principe Gon y al principe Leorio, para volver a sus malvados brazos!-

el corazon de Kurapika se habia parado, su querido Killua no lo reconoceria...

_no puedo dejar que eso pase!, tengo que quitarle esa aguja!_ - en donde esta la aguja que el malvado Illumi te puso?-

- nolose, pero es diminutaaaaaa-

_necesito ayuda, llamare a Leorio.._ - ahora vuelvo, no te muevas de aqui ok?-

- moverme de donde? -

- simplemente no te muevas..-

/ Leorio eres tu? necesito tu ayuda!/

despues de explicarle las cosas a Leorio y a Gon quedaron en venir al cuarto...

cuando Kurapika volvio, Killua se encontraba dormido, lo que era fatal ya que cuando se despertara estaria sobrio..

- no, Killua, no te duermas!- se puso en sima de este sacudiendolo para despertarlo, pero no parecia dar resultado, tendria que estremeserlo de otra forma..

Kurapika empezo a acariciar el adomen del albino, esos suaves toques necesitaban algo mas.., la lengua de Kurapika empezo a recorrer cada dulce parte de piel de Killua, pero, sus manos buscaban mas, empezo a bajar hacia el vientre de este, cuando escucho un leve gemido por parte del ya despierto Killua..

- Killua, desper...- el albino estiro sus brazos, tomando entre sus dedos, el suave cabello de Kurapika, y acercandolo cada ves mas a su rostro le dio un tierno beso que duro bastante...

Kurapika no podia estar mas feliz, tenia que hacerlo, necesitaba hacer el amor con Killua..

- ahora que se que me amas, puedo avanzar sin remordimiento...- levanto el short de Killua, pero..- pero aun no, quiero que estes conciente, para que ambos disfrutemos y puedas recordar tu primera vez para siempre...- cerro el short de Killua y acomodo su camisa...

- eres malooo- / toque de la puerta/ - yo abrooooooo- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta..

- seguramente es Leorio y Gon- penso en alto el rubio..

- Gonsaloo, leonardoo, cuanto tiempo?- Killua abrazo a ambos

- Gonsalo?- - leonardo?-

- ya les explique todo -

una carcajada proviniente de leonardo digo leorio se escucho en todo el hotel ..

- ahora entiendo lo que decias - dijo limpiando sus lagrimas..

- gonsalo cargame!- Killua se subio en la espalda de Gon y le ordeno que lo paseara..

- acerca de lo que me dijiste...-

- nolose, tal ves sea solo una cosa rara que Killua dijo, pero, aun asi, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo-

ls tristeza en la cara de Kurapika reflejaba amor y preocupacion, Leorio coloco una mano en el hombro de este..

- no te preocupes, aqui estaremos, nos quedaremos esta noche..-

- gracias- la sonrisa de Kurapika reflejaba tranquilidad...

- Killua tenemos que ir a dormir!-

- pero pero pero..-

-mañana jugaremos Killua..-

- esta bien! -

Kurapika tomo la mano de Killua, mientras este sobaba su ojo y bostesaba..

- de verdad parece un bebe- decia Gon recojiendo el desastre que Killua habia armado..

una ves en la habitacion, Kurapika se acosto mientras veia a Killua lavando sus dientes, o mas bien un intento de ello, ya que se estaba cepillando los cachetes, cuando termino, apago la luz y se puso en frente de Kurapika, este solo lo miraba, tenia curiosidad de ver que hacia, Killua gateo por la cama y se cento en sima de Kurapika, este mas sonrojado no podia estar...

- tu pecho parece comodo..- decia mientras se recostaba en sima de su pecho, lo unico que Kurapika hacia era abrazarlo para que no se fuera de lado..

- eres raro Kurapika- se acerco al rostro de este - pero te amo-

Killua le dio un beso al cual inmediatamente Kurapika respondio, Killua de quedo dormido en medio del beso, y se recosto en el pecho de Kurapika...

_ puedo sentir todo su cuerpo, su respiracion en mi pecho.._

- no se que pase mañana, pero de algo estoy seguro..., no dejare que te alejen de mi lado, te amo Killua...-

Kurapika observo a el albino hasta quedarse dormido, los problemas empesarian mañana..

**Aloh!, les parecio mas largo x.x ? , que pasara en la mañana, Kurapika peleara? palabras que jamas debieron de decirse lastimaran a muchas personas, pero el amor siempre triunfa... o no?, no se lo pierdan, gracias por comentar! y dejen sus reviews n.n, byebye! -kasamy-kun:3**


End file.
